Negotiation
Negotiation is a charisma based skill that affects the prices of items in shops. It has different effects on the PC and on NPCs. Player Character Negotiation Higher negotiation skill causes prices in shops to lower and prices for selling items to rise. One point of negotiation roughly equals 0.5% bonus of base value when sold, and 1% less value when bought. This is not accurate but is close enough for most calculations. It should be noted that the max discount an item can get is 50 percent of it's base cost and the max sell value is 1/3 of it's base cost. Equipment furthermore gets a 95 percent reduction in sell price. The cost to identify however can be reduced further beyond the 50 percent mark. The maximum sell value of any item is: \text{MaxPrice} = \left(NEG*250\right) + 5000 (Note that this formula has not been tested for weapons or armor, but the 95% reduction should apply as normal.) The purchase price for an item is: \text{Price} = \frac{\text{Item Value}}{1+ 0.01*\text{Negotiation}} , decimals truncated. The sell price for an item is: \text{Price} = \frac{\text{Item Value}}{10} * \frac{1+\text{Negotiation}}{20} , decimals truncated. NOTE: The caps mean that the sell and purchase prices do not get better beyond 65 and 100 negotiation respectively. In order to raise your negotiation level you must sell at least (negotiation level+10)^2. Negotiation here is your base skill level without any equipment modifiers. There is no bonus for selling more than that therefore making many small trades is better than one big one. The easiest way is to buy and sell goods right back to the NPC trader, so long as the goods are expensive enough to give experience. Negotiation can also be raised by buying a few cargo items, going onto the world map, walking around the town, and kill Rogue Bosses. Watch out, because too much cargo can make you too slow to kill a Rogue Boss. Negotiation does not affect cargo prices. Pet Negotiation Negotiation on any creature that isn't a PC doesn't work the same way as it does for the PC, since they never really buy or sell anything but ores, and those they sell at full prices. (Apparently, shopkeepers only pay 10% for YOUR stuff, but shower their money on any random little girl or tyrannosaur that shows up with a shiny rock.) Negotiation among your pets is only useful when you make them a shopkeeper. By managing the shop, they will continually train Negotiation and possibly far higher than any future pet you can replace it with. They will determine how much money a given item sells for, as a function of the regular item value. From the shop page: Specific formula is: \text{Sale Value}= \left(\sqrt{NEG*200} * \frac{IV}{500}\right) + \frac{IV}{50} Where IV is the Item value (purchase price at 0 NEG), and decimals are truncated after every operation. Charisma is also used in determining how many sales are made to begin with. See the shop page for a list of pets with good salesperson potential. Trained skill You may learn Negotiation from the trainers in Palmia and Port Kapul. Races *Yerles *Juere *Yeek *Servant *Imp Classes *Thief *Farmer Wishing * Category:Skills